1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuel injector spark plugs and particularly to fuel injector spark plugs that vaporize fuel prior to injection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spark plugs and fuel injectors have been used in internal combustion engines since the inception of such engines. In recent years, almost all engines use fuel injection in combination with traditional spark plugs in gasoline engines. Although this is a good combination, there are some inefficiencies in delivering the fuel to the cylinder separately from the spark plug. By injecting the fuel right at the source of the spark, it is possible to enhance the power generated and to burn the fuel more completely. To that end, several spark plug-injector patents have been issued. Examples of these are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,310,970, 2,795,214, 3,173,409, 4,095,580, 5,497,744, 4,736,718, and 6,536,405.
In the past, it appears that engine damage was encountered because fuel was inadvertently vaporizing in the cylinder (manifold), ?? thereby causing too much pressure (power). As a result, additives were used to counter the problem.